dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Saya Kemushi
Saya Kemushi is a character in the fanfic The Gluttonous Dragon. She works at a cafe, and is in charge of managing money for the peerage. Saya is a Reincarnated Devil, serving the Rook of Sena Yaegaki. She lives with her friend and fellow peerage member, Hana Kamakiri. Appearance Saya is a tall woman in her early twenties with blond hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. Her hair is in a somewhat messy chin-length bowl cut, and is held out of her face by two hair clips. She wears a crop top and jeans with a cream colored jacket. Her boots are brown, and are slightly scuffed from the work she does. Personality Saya is blunt and rather crude. Without someone to keep her busy, she lazes about just a little less than Aurora does and indulges in alcohol and cigarettes. Saya is usually selfish, and will not help others out of kindness, but will do so if ordered or out of sympathy. She reserves her kindness for her peerage members, especially Hana. Although she does not like to admit it, she cares for him to the point her feelings for him are almost a crush. Even then, she has trouble expressing her feelings, so she focuses more on how others feel in order to keep attention away from herself. History Saya was an assassin who quickly rose through the ranks of the organization she was in and obtained the fifteenth-highest rank among the assassins, which numbered in the hundreds. However, her life changed when she got partnered with Hana. As time passed, they became closer, and Hana soon confessed about his genetic condition. Saya still supported him even after learning how he had Klinefelter Syndrome. One day, Hana found a pamphlet stating that it would grant any wish he had. Reading it with Saya, thinking it was a normal service company, they were surprised when Sena was summoned through one of Grigori's standard magic circles. Hana asked if his Klinefelter Syndrome could be fixed. When Sena confirmed it, he begged her to fix it, stating he would pay any price. When Hana joined her peerage, Saya requested to join as well, since she wanted to stay by her friend's side. Sena accepted, not seeing a reason they couldn't stay together. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Senses: As a Devil, Saya's senses are stronger than when she was human. Enhanced Stamina: As a Devil, Saya has more stamina than when she was human. Enhanced Strentgh: As a Devil, Saya is much stronger than when she was human. Enhanced Speed: As a Devil, Saya is much faster than when she was human. Flight: As a Devil, Saya can fly using her wings. Equipment Boots w/ Spiked Cleats: Saya specializes in using her balance and lower body strength to fight. Her boots can be used to clamp onto the ground so she does not fall, increase her grip on certain surfaces, or give her attacks extra power. Additionally, the cleats can extend and retract, allowing her to either increase or decrease friction and the strength of her stance. Pistols: Saya carries two pistols for ranged attacks. Trivia *Saya is based on Miki Inou, known as the assassin Caterpillar, from the manga Caterpillar. *Saya's birthday is March 14th. *In the alignment system, Saya would be considered Lawful Neutral. *Saya and Hana occasionally bathe together. *Her theme song is "Leia" by Vocaloid. Category:OniTenshi500 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils